


I Wish You Shelter From The Storm

by Polyhexian



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: ASL, Amnesia, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, Mute Link, POV Second Person, Sidlink is mentioned but this isn't really a shipping fic so I won't put it in the tag, nonverbal link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: "Come on, then, let's pick you out a bed! We're pretty much empty tonight, bad for me, good for you. Oh, this'll be just like our old sleepovers!" Kodah laughs.'we had sleepovers?' you ask, curiously.





	I Wish You Shelter From The Storm

It's evening when you fold your paraglider and land in the center of the Domain, before Mipha's statue. You give her a nod as you walk around it, and as you step into view of the inn, Kodah waves at you from the doorway.

"Oh, Linny!" She calls, with a cheerful smile, "It's so good to see you!" 

You wave back as you trot over to her, and she puts her hands on her hips. "Look at you!" She says, "You look like you haven't had a proper meal in weeks!"

'I eat plenty!' you sign with a scoff. It's technically true, you're constantly eating, but you have your suspicions eating nothing but bananas and mushrooms isn't a particularly nutritious diet. 

She shakes her head, "A hundred years, and you still don't take care of yourself. Will you ever learn?" 

You often forget that Kodah knew you, so long ago. You wonder how different you are to her, now, compared to that stranger you once were. 

'Probably not,' you sign, and she rolls her eyes at you. 'I'll see you later!' You wave as you start to turn away, when she raises a hand to stop you.

"Oh! The Prince isn't here this evening, if you're here to see him." 

Your face lights up red as you turn to face her. She must immediately notice your embarrassment, because she giggles.

"I'm sorry, it really is that obvious, Linny. He won't be back until the morning, though, he's vleft to check on the Eastern Outpost."

You frown. You guess you can wait until the morning. They'd probably let you stay in the castle if you asked, but apparently your affections are more obvious than you wanted, and you don't really want to answer any awkward questions.

"You know," she says, pulling you from your thoughts, "If you don't have anywhere to stay, the Inn would always appreciate your patronage!"

You snort at the businesswoman, but nod, unshouldering your bag when she moves to take it from you. 

"Come on, then, let's pick you out a bed! We're pretty much empty tonight, bad for me, good for you. Oh, this'll be just like our old sleepovers!" She laughs.

'we had sleepovers?' you ask, curiously. She nods.

"Oh, yes, plenty. You, me, Bazz, Gaddison, Rivan, Mipha- we all used to play together." She sets your bag down on the nightstand of a waterbed. You smile at her wily putting you in the more expensive accommodation. 

You look out at the moonrise over the mountains, before you look back at the empty inn. 'Tell me about it?' You ask her.

She smirks, "Mind if I grab a beer, first?" 

* * *

The Zoran ale was bitter, but with a very sweet aftertaste that helped soften it. You and Kodah had turned one of the waterbeds sideways against the railing so you could sit cross legged across from one another and watch the moon and the stars while you spoke, nursing your ale into the evening.

"I must say," she began, after a sip from her pint, "you and the Bazz Brigade could be quite a nuisance at times."

You cock an eyebrow at her.

"It was you, and Bazz, and Rivan and Gaddison. The four of you loved to get into trouble. I remember once, you convinced Mipha to help you break into the Royal Kitchen and steal a Lynel's share of pastries," she laughs. Her laugh is noise as sweet as the ale, high and genuine. 

'How old was I?' you inquire. 

"Oh, the pastries was when you were- I suppose twelve, or so? But you were getting into trouble from the time you arrived in the Domain."

'How long was I here? Why was I here so long?'

"Oh," she says, furrowing her brow, "did you not know?"

'Know what?'

"You lived here, Linny," she blinked, "Your parents died when you were four. General Seggin adopted you."

You feel your head spin for a moment, like you're floating adrift, before you shake it away. That explains a lot, actually- why you are so recognized here, why you can't remember anything about your father no matter how hard you try- you would think if he was a knight he would have been at the castle when you were, but in the tatters of your memories you've collected he never appears. You feel a strange pang of grief, though, at hearing your parents are dead- a bizarre feeling, since you already knew they were dead. Even if they'd survived the calamity, it had been a hundred years. 

"I'm sorry," Kodah says gently, pulling you from your thoughts, "I assumed that surely someone had told you by now."

'I think everyone assumes I know more than I do,' you sign with a sigh, looking out at the moon for a moment, 'But I don't know anything.'

"Well," she starts, "Better late than never, I suppose. You spent a lot of time with Bazz- he's Seggin's son, so you two lived together. You spent a lot of time with Mipha, too- she was older than you, or, well, she was always older than you, but you know what I mean- when you first arrived, but you were always very interested in the place and magic and everything. You really wanted to know everyone, I think. You and I met when I moved to the surface with my family just before the pastry incident- so you already had a little crew of friends. 

"It's somewhat embarrassing," she laughs, eyeing her drink, "But I was always trying to get your attention. You were so brave and interesting and heroic, and everyone liked you. The strange little Hylian who acted like a Zora, you were easy to admire. You only ever had eyes for Mipha, though." Her expression softens at that, and she closes her eyes thoughtfully, "I remember feeling so dejected at the time. I'd convinced myself I was in love with you, and that you had been cruel by rejecting me. I told you to choose between me or Mipha, and you just shook your head. I was so mad at you I told you I hated you."

She opens her eyes and looks down again at her drink, frowning. "You left for the castle a little while later. We didn't speak again, before… before everything happened. It was the last thing I said to you. I was so angry at you, then, but after I thought you had died, you and Mipha both… all I could think was how foolish it had all been, and that you had been my friend, and you had died thinking I hated you. I felt if I could wish for anything, it would be the chance to change that. And then, one day, you just… walked into the Domain, like no time had passed at all. I thought I must have been dreaming."

You blink in surprise as she wipes her eyes. You had no idea she felt this way, that anyone did. Your impact on those around you- you'd spent so long imagining no one much cared for you at all. It was a strange new perspective to imagine. 

"So, I just want you to know, I don't hate you," she says as she looks up, "and I'm glad that we're friends, Linny."

You smile, despite yourself. 'I'm glad we're friends, too.'


End file.
